


I Missed You

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: all fluff, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: Just a short drabble of Tom coming home early, surprising you while you're sleeping.





	I Missed You

You were pulled from your dreamless sleep by a pair of arms encircling you beneath the sheets.

You shrieked, your eyes shooting open to the pitch-black room, your hands curling into fists to beat against the hand that had stretched out over your waist.

“Ow, ow! Darling, it’s me. Shh, it’s your Tom!”

The voice, somehow still liquid velvet even while alarmed, ruffled your hair. You rolled over onto your other side, barely able to make out the distinct silhouette of your boyfriend, Tom. Your hands reached up to cup his sharp jaw, rasping against the bit of scruff that told of his many hours spent awake.

“Tom?” you asked blearily, trying to remember in your exhausted state what day it was, or even what time it was. He wasn’t supposed to be back from shooting his latest film for weeks.

Even in the darkness, his lips pressed against your forehead in a gentle kiss were unmistakable. The familiar scent of his cologne, warm spice and leather, washed over you like a balm. Your hands fell to the bed, lightly touching his flat stomach and chest with your fingertips.

“There was a family emergency with the other main actor, and all that was left were my scenes with them. So, with filming postponed until that’s sorted, I didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to fly back to you as soon as I could,” he murmured, intimately, quietly, as if he felt terrible for waking you and could soothe you back to sleep with his voice alone. He’d done it before, but now that he was here, you were too happy to go to sleep just yet.

Glancing at the time on your phone on the nightstand behind him, you frowned. “Did you sleep on the plane?”

“A bit, but to be honest, I’m knackered.” He stifled a yawn with his face pressed into the pillow.

You rolled over with your back to him once again, lifting your arm for him. “Come here and go to sleep, then.”

He did as you bid him, pressing the length of his torso along your back and his legs against the backs of your thighs. He slid one arm under your neck to cushion your head on his bicep, the other arm curling around you so his hand splayed out across your stomach, kneading the soft flesh there for a moment before stilling. You let your arm fall over his, holding him to you.

His sigh of relief and contentment was warm against your neck, his face buried in your hair. “I missed you.”

Tangling your feet with his, you hummed happily in response. “I missed you too, sweetheart. Sleep, now.”


End file.
